An aerial vehicle can include one or more engines. The one or more engines can be used to propel the aerial vehicle. The performance of the one or more engines can suffer from wear and tear. When the performance of the one or more engines suffers, operation of the aerial vehicle can present challenges. As such, systems for monitoring and/or assessing the health of aircraft engines can be useful.